Hundreds of species of commensal microorganisms are harbored in gastrointestinal tracts of mammals, and intimately interact with the host immune systems. Results of researches using germ--free (GF) animals have shown that the commensal microorganisms exert great influences on the development of mucosal immune systems such as histogenesis of Peyer' s patches (PPs) and isolated lymphoid follicles (ILFs), secretion of antimicrobial peptides from epithelium, and accumulation of unique lymphocytes in mucosal tissues, the unique lymphocytes including immunoglobulin A-producing plasma cells, intraepithelial lymphocytes, IL-17-producing CD4-positive T cells (Th 17), and IL-22-producing NK-like cells (Non-Patent Documents 1 to 7). Consequently, the presence of intestinal bacteria enhances protective functions of the mucous membranes, providing the hosts with robust immune responses against pathogenic microbes invading the bodies. On the other hand, the mucosal immune systems maintain unresponsiveness to dietary antigens and harmless microbes (Non-Patent Document 3). For this reason, abnormality in the regulation of cross-talk between commensal bacteria and an immune system (intestinal dysbiosis) may lead to overly robust immune response to environmental antigens, so that inflammatory bowel disease (IBD) is caused (Non-Patent Documents 8 to 10).
Results of Recent studies have shown that individual commensal bacteria control differentiation of their specific immune cells in the mucosal immune system. For example, Bacteroides fragilis, which is a commensal bacterium in humans, specifically induces a systemic Th1 cell response and a mucosal IL-10-producing I cell response in mice, and plays a role in protecting the host from colitis, which would otherwise be caused by a pathogen (Non-Patent Document 3). Segmented filamentous bacteria, which are intestinal commensal bacteria in mice, are shown to induce mucosal Th17 cell response and thereby to enhance resistance against infection of gastrointestinal tracts of the host with a pathogen (Non-Patent Documents 11 to 13). In addition, short-chain fatty acids derived from several commensal bacteria are known to suppress intestinal inflammation (Non-Patent Document 14). Moreover, it is presumed that the presence of some species of intestinal microbiota exerts a great influence on the differentiation of regulatory T cells (hereafter referred to as “Treg cells”) which maintain homeostasis of the immune system.
Meanwhile, regulatory T cells which have been identified as a subset suppressing immunity are CD4+ T cells in which a transcription factor Foxp3 is expressed, and are known to play an important role in maintaining immunological homeostasis (Non-Patent Documents 8, 9, 15, and 16). Moreover, it has been known that the Foxp3-expressing cells are present in a large number especially in the colon, and only Treg cells present locally in the colon constantly expresses IL-10, which is an immunosuppressive cytokine, at a high level (Non-Patent Document 17). It is also known that animals having CD4+ Foxp3+ cells from which IL-10 is specifically removed develop inflammatory bowel disease (Non-Patent Document 18).
Accordingly, if the mechanism of the induction of Treg cells which produce IL-10 in the colon at a high level is elucidated, immunosuppression can be enhanced, which in turn can be applied to treatment of autoimmune diseases such as inflammatory bowel disease, as well as to organ transplantation.
However, mechanisms of how a large number of Treg cells come to be present in the colon and how the Treg cells produce IL-10 in the colon at a high level are still unclear. Moreover, it is also still unclear what species of bacteria constituting the intestinal commensal bacterial flora exerts the influence on the induction of regulatory T cells.